We Will Rock You
by RavenMore
Summary: Fic ubicado poco despues del 7x02, pero en la ultima escena... Despues de una noche en el depa, las chicas les preguntan que van a hacer ellos. Y esta es su respuesta... inspirada en la rola de Queen. OneShot.


Hola, ahora estoy entrando en este mundo de fics de TBBT, debo decir que este fic ya tenia varios meses hecho pero quise esperar hasta que Leonard regresara del mar del Norte, jajaja. Bien, ya con unos pequeños detalles ajustados, este fic se situa poco despues el fin del 7x02, donde ya todos andan juntos y despues de que Leonard descubriera que Raj ya puede hablar com mujeres sin cerveza, bien, les dejo esto:

* * *

**We Will Rock You**

* * *

Era ya la noche, y la banda estaba en el depa de Leonard y Sheldon pasando el rato todos juntos por primera vez, ahora que regreso Leonard del Mar del Norte, haciendo cosas que no correspondian para ese dia... y diran, como fue que convencieron al raro entre los raros para esto, pues, fue facil, solo fue cuestion de ponerle un poco de alcohol en su bebida, lo suficiente como para que se relajara y se divirtiera, pero no tanto como para bajarse hasta los calzones.

Ya cuando habia pasado un rato, ellos estaban jugando con los videojuegos, y ellas estaban platicando de cualquier cosa, hasta que salio un tema:

_-Saben que es lo que me gustaria hacer chicas? Un "experimento" con Sheldon_, decia Amy.

_-Pues la verdad no lo se, tu crees que quiera hacerlo?_ Pregunto Bernadette.

_-Pues la neta no perdemos nada_, dijo Penny, y hablandoles a los chicos, quienes estaban viendo como Raj, jugando Assassin's Creed III, se creia que era Connor Kenway matando casacas rojas, entonces ella les pregunto:

_-Van a hacer algo mas que jugar, chicos?_

Para su sorpresa, y tambien de Bernie y de Amy, ellos pausaron el juego, se dirigieron miradas en complicidad, y empezaron a hacer sonar dos veces el piso y una palmada de manos, para empezar a... cantar?:

* * *

**Queen - We will rock you**

**Autor: Brian May**

**Link: watch?v=XMLiqEqMQyQ**

Leonard:  
_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise._  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day._  
_You got mud on your face._  
_Big disgrace._  
_Kickin' your can all over the place._  
Raj: _Singin'_

Todos:  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

Howard:  
_Buddy you're a young man hard man._  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day._  
_You got blood on your face._  
_Big disgrace._  
_Wavin' your bannner all over the place._  
Raj: _Singin'_

Todos:  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

Sheldon:  
_Buddy you're an old man poor man._  
_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day._  
_You got mud on your face._  
_Big disgrace._  
_Somebody gonna put you back in your place._

Todos:  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

(Solo de guitarra de Koothrappali)

* * *

_-Y que significo eso?_ Pregunta Bernadette.

_-Lo que vamos a hacer... si los estrogenos me lo permiten_, dice Howard.

_-Oh, suena buena idea, que tal si... vamos..._

_-Hmm, Ok vamonos, Raj ven, tenemos que dejarte en tu depa, y no olvides la guitarra, me debes un billete._

_-Ya voy, papi,_ dice el hindu con cierto fastidio, mientras toma una cerveza del refrigerador, por si acaso no puede volver a hablar con mujeres, y salen.

Despues de que se fueron los tres, Penny empezo a seducir a Leonard:

_-Asi que quieres... aja? Tranquilo mi Freddie Mercury, mejor vamos a ya sabes donde._

El fisico experimental, incapaz de contenerse, despues de tanto tiempo en alta mar, tomo a la rubia de la mano y se fueron al depa de ella a pasar la noche.

_-Adios Sheldon, adios Amy!_ Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de salir, dejando a los mencionados solos.

Despues de un rato, en el que se notaba que Sheldon tenia una cara extraña, como si quisiera proseguir con algo, Amy pregunto:

_-Y ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer?_

_-Pues... que te parece si hacemos algo que nos involucre a ambos social, intelectual y fisicamente... que te parece... D&D?_

Ella solo le dirigio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Esto ya tenia ganas de salir a la luz, y ya la vio. Espero que les guste, me dieron ganas de ponerlo despues de oirla, casi como siempre, en deportes comno futbol americano y por el estilo, pero viendo el video (ai les puse el link) me imagine a los nerds, y salio esto.

Ok, nos vemos cuando tenga otra locura en mente, Adios.


End file.
